1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices that can be attached to drawers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which prevent cables and the like from becoming caught in a drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been a large number of point of sale ("POS") terminals/electronic cash registers ("ECRs") to which bar code scanners are attached to read bar codes. Bar code scanners are generally classified as fixed, which may be fixed to the top of a counter, and hand-held, which are manipulated by a store clerk.
Although some hand-held bar code scanners are wireless, transmitting information without wires, the type which is connected to a POS terminal with a cable/wire is more common. The cable transmits bar code signals read from the bar code scanner to the POS terminal, and at the same time, supplies power to the bar code scanner to drive the bar code scanner.
When this type of hand-held bar code scanner is placed on the top of the POS terminal, the cable usually hangs down over the edge of the POS terminal. If the cable hangs down in front of a drawer (perhaps used for holding cash) of the POS terminal, the cable may become caught between the drawer and the body of the POS terminal when the drawer is closed. In this case, it is quite likely that the sheath of the cable or the cable itself will be broken, eventually resulting in a short or open circuit.
In particular, since the drawer of the POS terminal is biased away from the terminal by a strong spring, a certain amount of force must be exerted to close the drawer to oppose the force of the spring. With excessive force, chance of breaking the bar code scanner cable increases.
When the touch scanner cable is broken, it is impossible to read bar codes with the touch scanner. As a result, the product cannot be registered, and the check-out process is delayed when the data is manually entered. In addition, the body (frame and the like) of the POS terminal may be made of metal, and if the body or frame comes into contact with the scanner cable having a broken sheath, current intended to power the bar-code scanner may flow through the POS terminal.